Episode 06: Gymewstics
Gymewstics ''is the sixth episode in the English dub, ''Mew Mew Power. It is preceded by Episode 05: The Lion Thing and followed by Episode 07: Party 'Til You Mew. Episode Summary The episode starts off with Zoey, Megan and Mimi late for school, Zoey trailing behind the other two, while they say that they won't wait for her any more. When Zoey runs across a busy street to catch up with her friends, an oncoming truck blares its horn at her and Megan and Mimi yell at her to watch out. Zoey, seeing the truck, jumps into the air, turning numerous acrobatic flips before landing, unharmed, beside her friends, who are both stunned. They then remember that they are late for school, and continue running. Their progress is watched by the school gymnastics team, whose leader, Mary-Lou Smith, claims that Zoey will be an excellent asset to the team. The gymnastics team confronts Zoey when she, Megan and Mimi are sitting in detention. They demand that she join the gymnastics team, and Zoey is confused, not regarding herself as a gymnast of any sort. When she asks why they want her, Mary-Lou says it's because they saw her astonishing display of acrobatics that morning, and the other teammates say that they have to finish in the top three at the upcoming competition or the team will be disbanded. When Zoey conferences with the other two, they tell her she should accept their offer, especially because it will impress Mark, but Zoey is still unconvinced and tells Mary-Lou that she doesn't want to join. The members of the team then force her into a leotard, and when she looks in the mirror, Zoey decides that the outfit isn't that bad, and decides to give gymnastics a try. At practice, Zoey has a 'Mew Mew moment' when she sees a gymnastics ball before her, and begins playing with it, initiating an astonishing display of gymnastic ability as she does so. The team looks on in awe, but Zoey, remembering herself, abruptly stops, causing the ball to crash on top of her head. Mary-Lou claims that with a little more practice, she'll be unstoppable. Later, at the Cafe, Zoey tells Bridget and Corina that the gymnastics team has enlisted her, and says that she doesn't know what to do; she says that it was an accident the team saw her use her secret power, and knows that it's the only way she'll be any good. Corina tells her that the whole point of secret powers is that they have to stay secret, and Zoey agrees, refraining from using them at the next practice session. Training is brutal, and she finds herself lagging behind the others as they run. Dismayed, Zoey sits alone on a bench with Mini-Mew at her side, lamenting that she'll have to tell Mary-Lou and the other girls that she's quitting. While sitting there, Mark and the other kendo fighters jog past, and he stops to tell her that he thinks her joining gymnastics is cool, saying that he can't wait to watch her at the competition. Her resolve reignited, Zoey proceeds to excel at practices, and while it is actually Mark's approval and her desire to impress him fuelling her, Mary-Lou thinks that her pep talks have finally gotten to her. Before the competition, Zoey sees that Corina, Bridget, Elliot and Wesley have all come to watch her, adding to the pressure. When her name is called to do her ribbon routine, however, Zoey sees that Mark is not in the audience and freezes up, thinking she can't do it. Despite her teammates' cries for her to go, she does not commence the routine, and is about to forfeit when Mark enters the arena, calling down to her that he is sorry he was late. Confidence renewed, Zoey launches into her routine, and everyone cheers for her. While Zoey's team does a group performance, the audience sees Dren, who unleashed a Predasite upon the arena. Mini-Mew warns Elliot, who stages a fire in order to evacuate everyone and then yells at Zoey to transform and stop Dren. She does so, joining Mew Corina and Mew Bridget outside, where they see Dren and a Predasite-infused seal. The Mews struggle to beat it, but Mew Zoey uses her gymnastics training to aid them in defeating it, though because of her exhaustion her performance suffers at the rescheduled competition. Their school finishes second, ensuring the gymnastics team's future, and Zoey then says that she is leaving the team, who thank her for her help and tell her she's welcome back anytime. Zoey then leaves the arena with Mark, who says that it was weird how the competition was stopped but then says it was good of them to reschedule it. Zoey agrees, and the seal that they saved from the Predasite suddenly appears, knocking Zoey over and licking her face. The episode ends with Mark laughing at the stunning display of the animal's affection for her, saying that she might have saved his life or something. Trivia * The episode title is a pun combining the words "Gymnastics" and "Mew". Category:Mew Mew Power episodes Category:Episodes